


[Translation] it's a bad wind that don't blow somebody some good

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 巴丽斯和阿索卡在66号密令后的重逢。





	[Translation] it's a bad wind that don't blow somebody some good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a bad wind that don't blow somebody some good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927894) by [irhinoceri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhinoceri/pseuds/irhinoceri). 



> 【作者注】献给crowleyshouseplant，标题为Secret Machines的同名歌曲。

 

 it's a bad wind that don't blow somebody some good

irhinoceri

 

狱中，她梦见阿索卡。她梦见自己在阿索卡的怀里，困在这个除了寒冷与坚冰外别无他物的世界。但她在对方的怀里感到安全。只要在阿索卡的怀里，没什么能伤到她。恶虫不行，黑暗不能，寒冷不会。没有那些声音的窃窃私语与低声蛊惑。

 

还有她自己。

 

***

 

她与大审判官穿过监狱走道，改朝换代与这里无关。背后，走道的尽头是她过去一年里的家，前方，他们的目的地她却不得而知。

 

“……特殊士兵组成的精英小队，”他说道,“尤其擅长处理某些特别的威胁。”

 

她摆弄着橘黄色连体衣上的囚犯编码。“我以为所有绝地都死了。”

 

他笑了。“银河系散布着上万名绝地，一下子哪能清洗干净。这样，想象一下，我们就是清洁工，负责清理战场上的残兵。”

 

“精英，”她干巴巴地说，伸展了一下腿脚，但甩不掉回头的冲动，也许回去才是她的路。

 

“我知道你在想什么了，”他说。“没什么光荣的。效忠帝国可不是为了卖弄。”

 

“一个前绝地为什么会服务帝国？”她问。

 

“真没想到你会问这个问题，”他回答。“要知道，是你启发的我。”

 

“我？”

 

“没错，当然，你不记得我了，我当时穿的是制服……但我在阿索卡·塔诺的审判上听了你说的话。我跟你有一样的感觉，但一直没法组织语言。”

 

她这才第一次正眼看他。阿索卡·塔诺……这个名字由他说出来，不配。

 

“你是当时的圣殿守卫，天行者把我交给你们，”她说。

 

“对。”

 

圣殿守卫常年佩戴面具，只由近人类种族担任。他是个伯安人，正巧符合要求。他们需要融入背景里，个体身份对他们而言完全没有意义，他们是最绝地的绝地。选择人形生物是圣殿教头、守卫长辛·德拉利格的要求——他自己就是个人类。如果愿意，巴丽斯可以投身这个群体。阿索卡不行。

 

“很高兴我的话触动了你，”她口是心非地说。

 

“绝地武士团烂到根子里了。我们服务的是一具在银河系中散播战争、制造废墟的干尸，”审判官说。“你只出击了一下，轻轻一下，捅进侧肋——”

 

她不知道他是不是故意用了句监狱黑话。

 

“——现在恶兽终于倒下了。有些人像我一样早看出了它的怪物本质，所以我们活了下来，成为审判官。我们的目的是与原力使用者战斗。就像我刚才说的，我们是精英小队，干普通暴风兵干不了的活儿。”

 

“外头还有很多绝地吗？”她问，将希望藏在心底。

 

“如果团结起来足以构成威胁，”他说。“只要还有孩子降生，帝国境内就会有原力敏感的新生力量。”

 

“现在连原力也违法了？”

 

他犀利地瞪了她一眼，她赶忙改口，“抱歉，我在里头待太久了，不太了解外面的事情。”

 

“使用原力本身并不是犯罪，当然不是，但如果有平民使用原力，一定是得确保是像我们这样使用原力服务帝国的，否则他们会变得目无王法，揭竿起义，违法犯罪。宇宙法则便是如此。”

 

“我明白。”

 

“很好。我一直希望你明白。不对，我一直相信你明白，我们肯定一拍即合。你知道我为什么放你出狱吧。”

 

“你打算给我一份工作，”她说。

 

他点头。“审判团是个新生组织，我们的首要任务是找出并毁灭或招募任何幸存绝地。过段时间我们会将重心放在招募新的原力敏感儿童和维和任务上。”

 

“你们要怎样确定招募谁，毁灭谁？”

 

“简单得很。对绝地武士团忠心不二并执迷于那些迂腐哲学的格杀勿论。至于忠于共和国——也就是现在的帝国的——我们会给他们加入的机会。到现在还东躲西藏的那些肯定都是些顽固份子了。”

 

“我明白了。”

 

“我可以指望你，没错吧？”

 

“你要我要干什么？”

 

“你换好衣服准备好了以后会接到一张单子，上面有目标人物。清除他们以后来我这里报告，领新的任务。很简单。”

 

“如果我不感兴趣呢？我就回我的小盒子里去？”她往身后瞟了一眼。

 

他看了她好一会儿。“要知道，你一开始是被判处决的，跟塔诺一样。但最高议长……我们尊敬的皇帝陛下……他亲自签了你的赦免令。”

 

“我知道，”她说。“对此我感激不尽。”话语好像蠕虫钻出她的嘴巴。

 

“对，他也很为你的演讲触动，”审判官说。“如果他对你感到失望，收回圣谕就太遗憾了。”

 

“是的，太遗憾了。”

 

“很好。那就这么决定了。欢迎加入审判团，巴丽斯·奥菲。或者说，第一姐妹？”

 

***

 

巴丽斯孤身站在一颗遥远星球的岩石高地上，俯瞰灰头土脸的乏味空港。狂风无情地抽打她的身体，但她一动不动。关了这么久，感受户外的风沙感觉好极了。一点点小风可吹不倒绝地。尽管她不再是绝地了。

 

她穿着身朴素的灰色制服，黑色纹样覆盖双肩，同色的条纹伸展向四肢，胸口印着齿轮状的帝国徽章。制服很服帖，全身上下唯一宽松的是马裤式样的大腿部。没有袍子，没有头巾，没有刺绣的兜帽长衫，她感觉很暴露。

 

现在，她头戴头盔，面覆面具，脚蹬一双锃亮的黑色及膝长靴，所谓的光剑可以像螺旋桨一样旋转，荒唐。大审判官亲自设计的这个款式，他很骄傲呢。他将光剑交给她时，她言不由衷地夸赞设计的天才——科技与原力的优雅结合。

 

卢米娜拉总是教导她要懂礼貌，会说话，就算对敌人也不例外。

 

她将视线从空港移开，低头看向手腕全息投影仪显示的名单和目标人物最后出现的地点列表。上面的人他一个都不认识。对付他们很简单，捕猎他们，回到大审判官身边伸脑袋给他拍拍，再拿一份浸满了鲜血的名单。

 

但天下没有什么简单的事。从来都没有。对巴丽斯来说如此。

 

她想知道卢米娜拉在哪里，她是不是也在某人的名单上呢？还是说她已经死在绝地圣殿的废墟中，或是倒在某个遥远的战场上的友军枪口下了。

 

巴丽斯不想问。

 

刚入狱的时候卢米娜拉探望过她一次。她在她的牢笼外站了好久，却只说了一句话，“我辜负了你，巴丽斯。这都是我的错。”

 

“我的决定我做主，”巴丽斯说，转身面对墙壁。

 

这是她在黑暗中不断说给自己听的祷词。有它在，她就不会听见那些在她脑中意味不明的私语与怀疑了：你不是你自己，你脑子有问题，绝地是邪恶的，光明已死，你们都不过是死亡游戏中的棋子。

 

卢米娜拉转身离开，再没说一句话。那是巴丽斯最后一次见到她。

 

“我的决定我做主，”巴丽斯大声说，干燥的沙漠之风载着她的话飘远了。

 

她摘下头盔，将环形光剑搁在里头，脱掉制服，只着单薄的背心和紧身裤。

 

她留下了那双黑靴子。

 

其他的，都留给风沙去埋葬。

 

***

 

阿索卡·塔诺记不得上次远离被追捕的感觉是什么时候的事了。

 

她梦到特兰多沙人[1]，梦到克隆兵，梦到赏金猎人。她梦到暴风兵，梦到审判官，梦到威奎海盗。她梦到遭蠕虫控制的绝地——还是说那是绝地的尸体，落魄的孤魂野鬼，沦为蠕虫的餐食。

 

无论如何，是他们在无眠的夜晚追捕她。

 

天行仔也是，在雨夜中追逐她，告诉她，那是为她好。

 

直觉敦促她扭过头，目光落在那个在克罗奈特城跟了她好一会儿的兜帽身影。也许只是巧合，两人碰巧一路。

 

但她相信自己的直觉，她的直觉告诉她，不是。

 

她想知道这个身影在等什么。是在等她落单吗？还是说打算找出她的目的地，她的联络人，她在干什么？

 

阿索卡想过甩掉对方，但她内心的一部分想直面那人，宁愿交锋也不愿逃跑。战斗，她在行。向来如此。

 

她走进一家名叫科雷利亚走私贩的夜总会，她的影子当然也紧随其后。阿索卡靠着吧台，拉下兜帽，随意地挥手示意酒保过来。和很多男人一样，他上下打量了她一番，然后油滑地钻到她身边。

 

“你有啥？”

 

“你又有啥？”

 

他嘟囔了一声。“我们可在科雷利亚，只要是科雷利亚产的酒，要什么有什么。”

 

“两杯白兰地。”

 

他挑了挑眉，但没多嘴，给她满了两杯。

 

她端着酒来到角落，故意将一杯推到对面座位面前。

 

她想知道自己的影子是不是收到信息了，还是说那人以为她要见的另有其人，会再等等。她故意不往对方那里看，但眼角的余光一直没松懈。那人个子不矮，身材苗条，宽松的斗篷下面隐约透出曼妙的女性身材。TA没去吧台，也没找空座，在舞池边上走来走去，但并不加入里面随着鼓点尽情摇摆的人群。

 

阿索卡呷了一口酒，继续观察，发现那人过来了。

 

落座以后，阿索卡注意到对方放在桌缘修长的绿色双手。其中一只手放下兜帽，里面是一张熟悉的脸，熟悉的钻石状刺青，更成熟的眼睛。

 

“巴丽斯，”阿索卡以为自己会惊讶，但片刻之后就知道，自己早已料到。

 

巴丽斯的皮肤灰灰的，她记得对方以前不是这样。

 

“阿索卡，”她淡淡说。

 

巴丽斯说她名字的时候听起来总是那么特别。她不知道为什么。

 

“你在这里做什么？”阿索卡问，无数问题裹在一起抛出。 _你怎么不在监狱里？你站在哪边？你是在找我吗？为什么？你当年为什么那么做？你怎么可以那么做？_

 

“我在找你，”巴丽斯回答。

 

“好吧，”阿索卡哼了一声，“你找到了。现在怎样。”

 

巴丽斯端起白兰地。她端得小心翼翼，跟她做其他事情一样，可那双芊芊玉手也舞得起光剑，原力推同样劲道十足，碎石断铁不在话下。但想到那双手是医师的手就有点讽刺了。

 

“我不知道，”巴丽斯盯着深琥珀色的液体皱眉。她举杯试探性地呷了口，满脸苦相。

 

“抱歉不对你的胃口，”阿索卡说。“我点的时候不知道你是谁。”

 

巴丽斯更喜欢喝茶。阿索卡记得她和卢米娜拉泡的米利奥茶，两人之间腾起的袅袅水汽将让她们联系得更加紧密……阿索卡会笑着加入她们，但总觉得自己是个局外人，她是个拜人类为师的塔格鲁塔女孩。有时候她看到卢米娜拉和巴丽斯在一起就会想到沙克·缇曾经有意向训练她，但尤达有其他计划。

 

“我以为，”巴丽斯说，“也许你知道的。”

 

阿索卡摇头。她这话是什么意思？

 

“你来这里干什么，巴丽斯？”她不近人情地说。

 

“我想见你。”

 

“你在找我，对，你想见我，对，但原因呢？”

 

巴丽斯看了看周围，斑斓耀眼的光线在她脸上打下阴影，凸显出她高高的颧骨和下拉的嘴角。阿索卡想知道她的眼睛是不是一直都是这么湛蓝。也许只是灯光。

 

她记得好久好久以前在吉奥诺伊斯的艳阳之下，沙漠里没有影子，巴丽斯对她行屈膝礼时她的心跳突然加快。“学徒巴丽斯·奥菲，为你服务。”真是个奇怪的女孩，如此正经儿礼貌。阿索卡手足无措，眼神直往安纳金那里飘，他只是笑着点了点头……鼓励，抚慰，让她想起一段更遥远的记忆，早在普罗·孔找到她时父亲的笑容。

 

“你是帝国的人吗？”她直截了当地问。

 

巴丽斯迎上她的眼睛。“我恨帝国，”她说。

 

“就像你恨绝地一样？”

 

“就像我恨共和国一样。”

 

“这么多仇恨，”阿索卡喃喃，喝了一口酒。“你不恨谁？分离主义者？”

 

“大概吧，”巴丽斯说。“我可能从没真的恨过他们。”

 

“但你恨我。”

 

“不，”巴丽斯否认，好像阿索卡的话刺痛了她。“你曾是我最好的朋友。”

 

“也许监狱对你的记性有影响，我检查一下……你记得诬陷我是爆炸的罪魁祸首吧？记得你在仓库时要杀了我吧？记得在我被判死刑的时候袖手旁观吧？”

 

“我记得。”

 

“很好，我也是。”

 

巴丽斯叹了口气。“我不知道我在期待什么，”她说。“我知道我不值得你的原谅，但是……”

 

“但是？”

 

“但是我希望你能原谅我。”

 

阿索卡沉默了。

 

“在监狱里的时候我有很多时间思考，”巴丽斯说，机械地来回晃着酒杯，她对喝酒不感兴趣，但她太紧张，手里闲不下来。“我有的只有时间。不需要再战斗了，不需要再听命了，不需要记住战斗计划。不需要治疗，不需要在太空中飞行，没有受伤的绝地和克隆兵，也没有平民。没有问题，没有答案。”

 

“我会想你，经常的。想到我怎么背叛了你。想到我如何嫉妒你的单纯，你对战争简单的看法，想到我也曾经抱着同样观点。我会去想以暴制暴没有尽头，谎言只会带来更多的谎言，最终没有人是对的，所有人都错了。”

 

“但我想的最多的是我自己的选择，到底由我做主，还是一直是别人强加于我的。”

 

“你选择在圣殿里制造爆炸，”阿索卡用手指戳了戳桌子。“你选择将一个无辜的人做成人肉炸弹，你选择为诬陷我而掐死一个女人。你选择攻击我。”每一项控诉伴着一声敲击，结果只让她的手指疼得要死。

 

“我知道，”巴丽斯说。“我的选择我做主。”

 

阿索卡靠上椅背，气稍微消了一点。她也一直在幻想如果再见到对方要跟她说什么，但那些想象都是哑剧而已，没有一种情境里她们说服得了彼此。她并不相信会再见到巴丽斯，可现在她就坐在自己面前，说出的话却和她想象的都不一样。没有借口，没有任何正当化自己行为的举动，也没有指责阿索卡才是错误的那方。都没有。

 

只是一张悲伤疲惫的脸庞，悔恨的声音和发灰的绿色皮肤。

 

“我想知道你为什么那么做，”阿索卡轻轻地说。“不是你在审判上说的那些关于绝地的话。我想知道你为什么……那么对我。”

 

巴丽斯沉默了许久。她看向一旁，眼睛盯着桌子，盯着手里的杯子。“我不知道，”她最终开口。

 

阿索卡突然觉得音乐好吵，彩色人工光源打下的影子好长。夜总会里拥挤的人群或舞或谈或唱，太多了。她受不了了。

 

“你不知道？你有那么多时间去想，偏偏不去想这个？”

 

巴丽斯又不说话了。

 

阿索卡站起身。“也许下次吧，”她说罢往门口走去。

 

外面的街道一样喧嚣，都市的夜生活，车来车往的嘈杂，人们串着馆子喝酒。有些人在角落鬼祟地聚在一起，售卖消魂棍之类的违禁品。

 

今晚的风很大，但雾气却没消。这可不是什么拂面清风，呼啸的疾风在高楼间流窜，将边沟的垃圾吹得到处都是。阿索卡走上街头，拉起兜帽，她不冷，只是不想给人瞧见。

 

巴丽斯跟在她后面呼唤，“等等，阿索卡，求你了。”

 

阿索卡转过身。风带得巴丽斯的斗篷猎猎作响，吹落了她的兜帽。“我想告诉你我从来不想伤害你，”她说，风也带出了她的话。“我想说我从来不想伤害任何人，但我做了。”

 

阿索卡走回她身边。“别再街上喊，”她说着拉起巴丽斯的手。“跟我来。”

 

***

 

在狱中，她常常梦到特里卡拉，米利奥的女神。好像她就在这里，抱着她，在她耳畔低语；她的声音听起来很像卢米娜拉的：

 

_平静……_

_安宁……_

_和谐……_

_你是什么人，巴丽斯？_

_你做了什么？_

 

是绝地，她说。绝地是邪恶的。他们只相信暴力。

 

他们把我变成这样。

 

 _无需激情，平静心智。勿随愚昧，顺从真知。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。无有灭亡，唯行原力。_ 特里卡拉说，卢米娜拉说。阿索卡也说，抱着她，将冰晶从她发丝间捋出。

 

但这些都是假象。不存在于现实，却长存于她梦里。

 

***

 

“我在共和国战地医疗团的时候，到处都是死亡，从来没停过，”巴丽斯像局促的小鸟一样小口啄着手里的甜面包，每往后剥掉一点包装纸都发出哗啦哗啦的声响。

 

阿索卡不知道自己为什么觉得买甜品是个好主意。她们路过一个铺面，刚出炉的面包香气四溢，温暖而安心，原力在上，她需要这个。所以她停下脚步买了两个，递给巴丽斯一个，后者接过以后说，“先请我喝酒现在又给我买甜点？你要惯坏我了。”

 

她突然感觉蠢极了，要知道，这话在过去只会让她哈哈大笑，多轻松啊。如果她们还是当年好不容易享受一个在无事才夜晚远离圣殿于上层街区漫步的学徒该多好啊。如今的她们到底是 _谁_ 呢？

 

所以阿索卡只是拿着自己的面包，看着它慢慢冷掉。巴丽斯小口小口地啄她的那份，最后将面包屑撒出去，喂那些栖息在某个古老科雷利亚贵族雕像上的肥鸽子。

 

她们坐在公园里，阿索卡靠着窄窄的水泥篱笆，巴丽斯坐在下头的长椅上。公园远离了市中心繁忙的夜生活，寂静无声，路灯昏暗暧昧，偶有几个行人路过。

 

“我本应阻止死亡的，”巴丽斯继续，丢出的一块面包砸中一只打瞌睡的鸽子。“但我阻止不了。我感到无力。为什么还要试呢？我救的每一个克隆兵反正都要被送回战场的。他们除了战斗以外没有别的生活。绝地把他们当做活人战斗机器一样繁育他们，对待他们也跟对待机器人没什么两样。”

 

阿索卡想反驳，但她无法反驳真相。

 

她记得在曼德洛上追杀她的克隆兵。她记得雷克斯帮她逃离，告诉她克隆兵早在卡米诺的时候就被植入了控脑芯片，他们不知道自己现在在干什么。 _你怎么没有呢？_ 她问他。 _我的取掉了_ ，他说。 _我不想相信小五说的是真的，但他没错。他没错……_

 

“我知道有克隆兵死于圣殿爆炸，”巴丽斯赶紧说，误解了阿索卡的意思。“但他们已经是活死人了。不，我不是那个意思。我知道这不对。我知道我错了。但是……我当时就是那么想的。那些声音……”她停下来，摇摇头。

 

“声音？什么声音？”阿索卡问。

 

巴丽斯只是摇头。“没关系的。”

 

“有关系，对我来说有关系。都有关系。”

 

她叹了口气。“吉奥诺伊斯以后……去塞斯塔斯飞船上的那事以后，我老会做脑虫的噩梦。你不知道被那些东西寄生是什么感觉，虫女王的声音控制你的思想，你的一举一动。虫子死亡以后我还是能听到她的声音。”

 

“你告诉过别人吗？”阿索卡问，心中想问的却是， _你为什么不告诉我？_

“我跟卢米娜拉说了。她让我回医务室再查一遍，确定虫子没有留下痕迹，幼虫什么的。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“的确没有。我安全了。一切都很好。”她又揪下一块面包，盯着看了半晌之后丢进嘴里，没留给鸽子。

 

“但是……”

 

“都在我脑袋里，不是字面意思，只是……不好的记忆。所以我就没继续打扰卢米娜拉。也没有打扰别人。反正我是为了成为绝地医师受训的。于是我冥想，向特里卡拉祷告，试图进入治疗冥想。都没用。我没法治愈自己，太尴尬了。”

 

阿索卡看着对方的后脑勺，巴丽斯头巾里漏出来的碎发，想起在医疗冷库里对方求她杀掉自己。阿索卡没有。她杀死了虫子，救了巴丽斯，救了所有人。那场恐怖的经历结束了。

 

对她来说结束了。

 

“是虫女王的声音告诉你去圣殿搞爆炸的吗？”

 

“不是，”巴丽斯不假思索地回答，接着坚定地补充了一句，“我的选择我做主。”

 

“它都跟你说了些什么？”

 

“不是什么具体的东西，我听不懂那种语言，吉奥诺伊斯语，”巴丽斯说。“只有虫子在我体内的时候我才听得懂她的话。现在我听到的只是当年的回声，一段糟糕的记忆，还有噩梦。”

 

“现在？”阿索卡问。“你现在还听得到？”

 

巴丽斯抬起头。“我觉得我永远摆脱不了了。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“别道歉。对我不要。”

 

“我希望你当时说些什么。”

 

“没用的，”巴丽斯忧郁地说，又扭过了头。她盯着科雷利亚雕塑脚下汩汩喷涌的喷泉，池底的灯将水波照得璀璨生辉。“你只会引用从你师父那里听来的慧语。”她苦笑。

 

阿索卡差点又出口道歉，但打住了。她当年真的是那样吗？她不知道。她不知道说什么的时候就会学安纳金说过的话，也许他是从欧比旺那里听来的，而后者是从他的师父那里继承的，没完没了。

 

 _他们都死了_ ，这个从没消散的记忆浮到表面。 _都死了。你爱的所有人都死了。_

 

但不是那样。雷克斯还活着。

 

巴丽斯还活着。

 

_你曾是我最好的朋友。_

 

“你想从我这里得到什么？”她问。“你为什么找到我？”

 

巴丽斯突然挺直了背，肩膀勉强撑起衣衫，显得那么瘦。她一直都很苗条，但狱中生活让她变得单薄了。“好亲口告诉你我很抱歉，”她说。“抱歉我伤害了你。”

 

“从而请求原谅？“

 

巴丽斯点头。

 

阿索卡转过头，越过公园，看向远方的树木和高楼。夜晚将一切笼罩在黑暗里，朦朦胧胧的，灯光从下方渲染天际线，就像喷泉里的灯。她想到绝地。她记得长老会剥夺自己的身份，一只手将西尔卡珠链从她头上扯下。她记得在仓库的那晚，巴丽斯戴着文崔斯的面具，手持文崔斯的两把光剑。她记得丽塔·托蒙德，挣扎着呼吸，最终真相随着她的咽气而化为灰烬。她想起在监狱走廊里死去的克隆兵。活死人。活人战斗机器。

 

她想到在自己的审判上看到巴丽斯，被押到共和国特别法庭上，她供认时打在全息屏幕上的脸庞。她记得安纳金的笑容，他的解脱，他以为一切都解决了，一切都会好的。

 

但不会的。

 

怎么会好呢？巴丽斯背叛了她。

 

长老会背叛了她。

 

时至今日也好不了，因为所有人都死了。安纳金死了，他再也不会对她笑了。

 

“你感觉到了吗？”她问巴丽斯。

 

“是的。”

 

她们不需要说出那个词。

 

银河系里所有幸存的绝地都知道那是什么。

 

阿索卡点点头。她滑下篱笆，坐到巴丽斯身旁。

 

“我原谅你，”她说。“但我不知道我是否可以再信任你。我不知道我是否能……忘记。”

 

她没有为此道歉，但她的心里是这么想的。真的。

 

“我不指望你可以，”巴黎说。她看向阿索卡，然后将目光聚焦在远方的一点。

 

她们又沉默了。在各自孤独是岁月里她们早已学会了沉默。

 

“你现在打算怎么办？”许久以后阿索卡终于打破沉寂。

 

“我不知道，”巴丽斯说。“我离开监狱后想的只有你。我一直在找你。”

 

阿索卡慢慢捉住对方的手，翻过来，直到两人的手指相互交织。甜面包的酱滑腻腻的。

 

“帝国在追捕你，”巴丽斯突然说。“他们追捕一切逃脱的绝地。”

 

“我知道，”阿索卡说。“我一直在逃跑。从来没放心过身后。时刻准备杀出一条血路。”

 

有好几次她不得不绝境突围。

 

“一旦他们意识到我不回去了以后也会开始找我的，”巴丽斯说。她盯着阿索卡与自己缠在一起的手指。“他们害怕武士团的幸存者找到彼此，联合起来。他们觉得那样迟早会引发起义。”

 

“会有的，”阿索卡说。“以后会的。”

 

巴丽斯叹了口气，沉重而悠长。“我不想再战斗了，”她说。“不想再有战争了。我好累。”

 

“有些东西值得奋斗，巴丽斯。”

 

她微笑。“比如我们的生命？”她问。“无论怎样，我们都得为生存战斗。”

 

“我和你，一起对抗帝国？成功率真不错。”阿索卡也笑了。

 

巴丽斯偏过脑袋。鼻梁一皱。“一起？”她问。“我以为你永远不会信任我了。”

 

阿索卡的笑容僵硬了一瞬间。她差点忘了。有一瞬间她的确忘了。

 

她深吸一口气。

 

“你不需要一个人承担一切。你不需要一个人做。”

 

“我不想的。”

 

“我也是。”

 

***

 

在狱中，她常常梦到吉奥诺伊斯战场上的风，以及风中裹挟的燃烧尸体与焦黑金属的气味。她梦到反应堆爆炸将她和阿索卡埋在黑暗中，无法呼吸。

 

自由以后，这些事物依旧侵入她的梦境。

 

她梦到虫女王的尖叫。

 

她梦到整个种族的声音戛然而止，梦到薄翼的翕动瞬间停息。

 

她梦到热风刮过吉奥诺伊斯的坟场，梦到一颗名为死亡的星星。

 

最终，她什么也梦不到了。她庆幸一切声音都消失了。

 

死亡中自有平静，安宁与和谐。

 

***

 

巴丽斯站在一边看阿索卡用全息记录仪通过加密频率跟某个联系人说话，她的样貌和声音都加了干扰，对方无法获知她的身份。他们只知道她是“支点”。

 

她感到一切又回来了。

 

战争的车轮缓慢转动，准备再一次碾压整个银河系。

 

这是宇宙的法则。

 

“你不同意，”阿索卡切断通讯后说。

 

“没有，”巴丽斯否认。她走到一边，在她们驰骋宇宙的小飞船驾驶舱里踱来踱去。终年奔波，寻找新血，只求比审判官占据先机。

 

“你又想到不好的事情了。”

 

“我总是在想不好的事情。”

 

阿索卡笑了。“没有啊，”她走近对方，拉起巴丽斯的手。“我知道你也会开心，一年里有那么一两次。”

 

“只有在我忘记庄重的时候，”巴丽斯的嘴角忍不住翘起。

 

阿索卡捏捏她的手，眼神认真起来。“我必需得这么做，”她说。“你知道的。”

 

巴丽斯点头。她知道帝国邪恶的本质，它用暴力与死亡维持和平。那是它唯一的语言。她知道失踪的孩子们，知道在日落后莫名消失或者当街枪毙的人。她知道整个种族在一夜之间遭到奴役或者灭绝。她知道，知道，知道。她曾指责绝地权力狂热，而那个头衔现在戴在皇帝头上。

 

可是，这不能改变她累了的事实。她厌倦这种无穷无尽的战斗，厌倦质询以暴制暴与袖手旁观哪种更为恶劣了。

 

她看进阿索卡的眼睛，思考那些她一直想跟朋友说的话，她最亲爱的朋友。 _我只知道我在乎你。是你，一直都是你。_

 

但她怕呀。距离她再次找到阿索卡已经好几年了，这些年里她从未忘记偿还自己欠下的债，但她不觉得自己有权利索取一个承诺，请求阿索卡给予她更多的信任。

 

“我们到外面去吧，”她说，从阿索卡手中抽出自己的手。“好不容易降落，待在船上有什么意思。”

 

“说的也是，”阿索卡说。

 

她们降落在巴丽斯家乡米利奥的一个镇子外头，太阳刚刚升起，空气还很清冷。她走下舷梯，露水沾湿了她的裙摆。清风由北方刮来，带来春日花朵的幽香。她深吸一口气，掀开兜帽，任空气抚摸她的脸庞与发丝。

 

“我们走走吧，”她需要走动。她的脚有时候还是不自觉地在狭小空间里踱来踱去，忘记自己是可以推开门，走到外面去的。忘记她自由了。

 

每次来到星球表面，她都喜欢走动。她不喜欢停下，只要不撞见墙就不会停下。

 

“巴丽斯？”阿索卡走在她身边，用她那双洞悉一切的眼睛搜寻她的面庞。“你知道你可以跟我说任何事的，对吧？我一直跟你说的，你记得吧？”

 

“别把心事都装着，”巴丽斯忠实地重复。阿索卡中意诚实与开放，直接的交流。她常说这些都是信任的基础，是友谊的基石。

 

_我们是朋友，不是吗？_

_不是吗？_

 

“你信任我吗？”巴丽斯问。

 

阿索卡惊讶地张开嘴，眼睛睁大了。这些年里巴丽斯一直不敢问这个问题。这并不是她想问出口的问题，但是，也许是唯一有意义的问题。

 

“我信任你，”阿索卡犹豫地说。她想了想自己的话，点点头，更加坚定地重复了一遍，“对，我信任你。”

 

“好的，”巴丽斯说。

 

她转过身，面向阿索卡，双臂环住朋友的肩膀。她将对方拉近自己怀里，感到阿索卡的触角压在自己身前，比当年长大了好多。她们不再是克隆战争战场上的孩子了。

 

“因为我信任你，”巴丽斯低语，阿索卡抬手搂住对方。“如果你觉得什么事是对的，那我也是。我的选择我做主，我选择了你。你是我的向导，阿索卡。我会追随你到天涯海角。”

 

“我知道，”阿索卡说，她的手轻轻落在巴丽斯背上，擦过她的肩膀。

 

“真的吗？”巴丽斯问。

 

阿索卡脱开身，看向对方的眼睛。“我知道你会的，”她重复道。“我知道你已经这么做了。”

 

一只鸟儿闲逸地在她们头顶盘旋。它的身影在巴丽斯的视野边缘进进出出，但她的目光一刻都没有偏离过阿索卡的脸。没有什么可以让她分心。阿索卡的触角在清风中摇曳，在主人与巴丽斯四目相对的时候几乎紧张地抽搐了一下。没有人眨眼。

 

巴丽斯下定决心。早在吉奥诺伊斯烈日烘烤的沙土地她走近那个正和师父激烈争辩的塔格鲁塔女孩的时候，她就想这么做了。她吻了阿索卡。

 

在她还是个年轻学徒的时候，她不敢。卢米娜拉·昂杜利教出来的好学徒不会想这种事。绝地不会吻其他绝地（或者任何人）。

 

在她质问绝地，为自己的堕落痛苦愤怒地的时候，她则无暇顾及，尽管当初她已经知道自己只想拥入阿索卡的怀抱，听那些来自于她的安慰，告诉她，一切都会好的。

 

在她身陷囹圄的一年里，这个想法 _时时_ 伴她左右，却成了一个无法企及的梦。阿索卡在她的梦里。永远都是。

 

但与阿索卡真正重逢的时候，她却又退缩了。她没有权利索求阿索卡的好感，信任，与爱意。她没有权利请阿索卡再抱住她，像在去往塞斯塔斯兵站[2]的飞船上一样，因为她不再是从前那个女孩了，她不再是阿索卡关心的那个女孩，不再是阿索卡以为自己了解的女孩。

 

这成了一个奢求。

 

但是，她是多么想问出口啊。

 

她感到阿索卡回吻了她，紧贴的嘴角弯起一个弧度；她感到对方伸手将自己落下的碎发撩到旁边，轻轻碰触她的脸。巴丽斯觉得，她找到答案了。

 

在这个瞬间里，她想不到任何事物、任何人能再伤害她们。那份记忆，那些声音，还有帝国。以及她自己。

 

这一次不会了。

 

【译注】

[1]特兰多沙人：TCW阿索卡和几个绝地学徒以及伍基被卖去供特兰多沙人狩猎。

[2]塞斯塔斯兵站：脑虫那集，该兵站附近有共和国的一个医疗中心。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> this work belongs to: Part 1 of the Out of the Dark Valley - Side Stories series


End file.
